1. Field of the Invention
The therapeutic prosthetic device relates generally to the field of improving sexual relationships. More specifically, various embodiments of the therapeutic prosthetic device can be worn over a penis or inserted into a recipient's orifice to provide stimulation and sensation to both the wearer of the device and the recipient the device. The therapeutic prosthetic device addresses both male and female sexual and health issues. The prosthetic device uses sensors and tactile stimulators to convey sensations to or between the surface of the penis and to the vagina or other orifices or cavities. Devices and methods relating to embodiments of the invention enable men suffering from erectile dysfunction to feel a sensation of sexual intercourse or other stimulation on a flaccid, partially-erect, or erect penis. Devices and methods relating to embodiments of the prosthetic device help rehabilitate a woman's vagina. The prosthetic device enables women in experimenting and becoming much more open and conversant with midlife mental, physical and sexual sensations and changes in sexual response, allowing certain users to get the most out of “postmenopausal zest.” The device can be used to improve sexual satisfaction and for therapeutic reasons in treating erectile dysfunction and other sexual or genitalia related conditions for both men and women.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both men and women can have sexual dysfunctions or changes in sexual response based on age, illness, medication or other factors that can make it difficult to perform sexually. The problems can be physical, emotional, or psychological, or a combination of such factors. Some solutions include drugs or other chemical or hormonal aid. However, the side effects of drugs are seldom completely understood, and may over the long term exacerbate the problem or lead to other problems. Other solutions include surgery to the sexual organs. Surgery is often inaccurate, risky, painful, and/or expensive, and may not address the real problem. Men have erectile dysfunction problems which render them unable to perform sexually. Women can have increased vaginal dryness. What is needed is a therapeutic prosthetic device that enables a person to experience the stimulation and sensations of a sexual event, while avoiding invasive and/or detrimental effects or drugs or surgery associated with other methods of addressing sexual dysfunction.